


Mrs. President

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abortion, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Crack Fic, Failed Abortion, Kind of..., M/M, hints at mpreg, i'm terribly sorry, is this angst?, so much fucking crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: After talking about the fact that you are now free to kill your unborn child up until the last second of delivery. I declared to my girlfriend that I would create a masterpiece great enough to challenge the beauty that is her own.This was a mistake when I thought of it and it's still a mistake now.(THIS IS A CRACK FIC - please stop commenting serious things, it’s not supposed to be written well/reasearched because it’s not supposed to be taken seriously)





	Mrs. President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourEverydayTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourEverydayTsundere/gifts).



Dean couldn’t believe how long he had stayed sitting in the dumbass colorful as hell waiting room. There was absolutely no need for them to be bright blue and fuckin’ bright orange, two colors on the color wheel that are polar opposite of each other but nope, Cas just had to decide that this was the best hospital. 

His foot was bouncing the whole time and it seemed like in this boring as hell waiting room no one had a care in the word really. A little girl was coloring in her book, a lady was sat with her reading glasses on in the corner scrolling through her phone and nurses and doctors were rushing about. 

No one seemed to notice Dean who was about to have a fuckin’ panic attack in the goddamn waiting room. But in the end he didn’t really want anyone to randomly talk to him anyway so he figured awkward and horrible silence was better than small talk. 

Him and Cas had showed up earlier today, his boyfriend complaining the whole time about how it was all Dean’s fault. And of course he put up with it considering Cas was having his kid, seemed like the least he could do. 

It had been a pretty rough pregnancy, he didn’t even like to recall how many times Cas had glared him down at appointments or suggested that an abortion would be better than having to birth a fucking baby. And Dean would always say it would be worth it in the end, but time and time again seemed to be the exact opposite of what he was supposed to say. 

The complaining never stopped, not even when he had passed the date of which he would be able to terminate the baby. Dean had been relieved if anything to know that even if Cas would threaten it repeatedly he wouldn’t be able to do anything duration without Dean knowing. 

He wanted to pull out his phone and do something, but when he thought about doing that such of a thing he remembered how Cas didn’t want him to contact anyone about him being in labor so Dean resisted even looking at the phone. 

He didn’t think he’d be able to mindlessly fuck around playing a game while Sammy knew nothing about what was happening. They’d never held anything back from each other and this to Dean, even if it didn’t to Cas, felt like a big thing. 

He couldn’t tell you how long the periods of time were between his internal phone Sam conflict and looking down at his shoes but he heard someone clear their voice and called out for one “Dean Winchester.”

The one in question head shot up and his breathing and heart seemed to get the idea to start making it harder to continue to breath and function. Even standing up with a new task to him when his head felt like it had been smashed by a brick. 

The nurse looked utterly bored with having to run back and forth delivering messages to waiting family members and Dean couldn’t blame her, didn’t seem fun, but his kid was just born so he kind of wished when he looked up he was greeted with a smile instead of a blank stare.

He followed her all the way to the back where he saw a now exhased Cas laying on the given hospital bed. He smiled brightly and looked around for any signs of his child and quickly walked over to Cas when he didn’t hear or see any evidence of their baby. 

“Cas, hey Cas, where’s the baby?” He gently shook his parenter, the smile still plastered onto his face like a tattoo.

The other man grunted and blerily opened his eyes, “hmm?” He squinted and shifted, his arms shaking as he tried to straighten his body out. “The, yeah, uh, the baby didn’t make it.” He deadpanned. 

Dean’s whole demeanor dropped, his eyes widening in horror. “What?”

Cas shrugged, “stilborn, wasn’t your fault.” 

The older man looked appalled, his mouth opening and closing and his eyes looking around desperately as if they had left the child’s body behind. “Can I- I don’t- wh-”

The black haired man groaned and shook his head, “don’t worry over it, Dean. It’s okay, now we can just focus on us.” He gave a weak smile and went to grab Dean’s hand only for the other man to yank his back. 

“Wh- Cas? How can you just- just say it like that?! Like they meant nothing! That was our kid…”

“We’ll have other chances, it’s alright.” Cas insisted.

A small and barely there noise caught Dean’s attention and his head whipped around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “Wh- what was that?” 

“N-Nothing-” Cas grabbed onto his arm this time, tugging him closer to his bed. “Just stay with me alright? I’m- I need you alright-!”

But in was futile because Dean only pulled his arm away and wandered over to where the noise was coming from. The closer he got the more familiar it sounded, it was almost a whimper, a choking sound that was painful to hear without knowing what was causing such a dreadful call. 

When he identified where it was coming from he was staring down at a covered metal bowl. A bloody towel draped over the opening of the silver container. 

“Dean-! Wait-!” He heard shuffling which was no doubt Cas trying to quickly get out of bed, but he wasn’t fast enough because Dean had already peeled the cloth off of the top.  
“What- What the fuck?” He breathed, his heart stuttering in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was looking down at. It was a goddamn baby, undeniably his goddamn baby. 

Without hesitation he reached down to pick up the purple and freezing child, patting it on the back until the little thing coughed and took a deep breath to wail loudly. 

“Cas.” His throat was dry and his eyes stung, the other man was surprisingly quiet. “What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do.” 

“I-”

“Why was our fuckin’ kid in a goddamn bowl?!”

“It wasn’t supposed to be alive okay?!” 

At that revelation Dean turned around, his mouth open but not moving, his throat tightening to constrict his speech. “What?” His voice was shaky and dry. 

“It’s this um- this new thing. You can get an abortion up until you deliver. So- so I did that…” He shrugged awkwardly and looked down. 

“What the fuck! Are you actually fucking kidding me?!” Even if shouting would do nothing but make the baby cry harder and continued to shout, his boots clanking as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. “You hated our kid that much? To fuckin’ murder them right before they were born? Why? Fuckin’ why!”

Cas looked panicked, his eyes wide and glossy with tears. “I can’t be a parent! I’ve been trying to tell you-! I-!” He frustratingly stomped his foot, “you didn’t listen! I knew you wouldn’t give it up for adoption so I was just gonna suck it up so I didn’t lose you! But then I found out about this, it’s new and apparently it doesn’t fucking work!”

Dean just shook his head, utterly shocked with how his boyfriend turned to be something short of a monster. “You- how fucking could you?” He seethed. “You know what-” He shook his head, a crazed smile on his face. “I’m done- you’ve been threatening to have an abortion for nine goddamn months and I just ignored it. I should have known.” He blinked and tears fell down his cheeks, his head cocking down to have a glance at his newborn. “We’re going.”

Cas blanched at that, his breathing the only indication he was even still in the room. “You’re-”

“Leaving, yeah. I don’t think I can stay with someone who would do something like this. Kill a baby, lie to me, just- god-!” He shook his head and pushed past Cas, intentionally knocking him into the side of the portable tables. 

He walked all the way to the door and looked around for any kind of medical staff to help him, the first one he saw just happened to be that grumpy and lifeless nurse from earlier and he was crazy enough to say seeing her brighten his mood a little. “Nurse, help my baby.”


End file.
